The Forgotten Watcher
by Vaneria Potter
Summary: The Age of Men is over. The Age of the Machine is come." An Un-named watcher views the world of Men.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.

Summary: An un-named watcher views the last years of the age of Men.

**

* * *

The Forgotten Watcher **

There are many who claim that history will always repeat itself.

They say that whole cities and nations will rise and fall and be re-built, yet still mankind will never learn from their mistakes of the past.

Perhaps they are right, perhaps they are wrong, but I will not be here to see it.

The world I once knew has faded, evaporating into the mists of time, replaced by a world of stone and metal, burning in the fires of industry.

There are some who can remember, or envision, what once was, what they hope and believe can be once again, and that belief keeps us alive. But they are few, for much of the world is content to ignore it's problems, or wait for someone else to take care of things.

The one thing that no force can stop is change. All things eventually change, for better or for worse. Often for the worse.

* * *

The magic that once infused hearts and minds, which was in the very air we breathed, is almost gone. 

Now most things are explained through science and 'evolution', with scientific theory for that which cannot be explained. The magic that filled the world we lived in, that whispered in the winds, is replaced by hard concrete and pollution.

Elves, dwarves and Istari, trees that moved and spoke by themselves, are laughed off and brushed away as stories told to amuse young children, a figment of someone's imagination.

The words 'Faith' and 'Religion' once brought to mind the thought and image of a greater idea, something higher that people could look up to and believe in.

Now we hear those words and we think of Death.

Once it was possible for different races, different beliefs, to exist in harmony, side by side, rather than in conflict. Now it is just another pointless cause for war, stirred by fanatics whothink that their belief is the only one, that there is no room for any other and that to suggest so is a crime punishable by death.

They do not remember that the gods once existed together in harmony, joined with the others of the Ainur in the Great Music to create this world.

Yet now they are fading out of memory, for there are none now living, who truly remember them.

* * *

The elves have faded, or sailed to shores in the farthest West, where no man may have permission to go, and the Dwarves sleep in the care of Aulë . 

Who now remains to remember the Great Manwë , Lord of the Air, ruler of Mortal and Immortal both? Or Varda Elentari, Queen of the Stars, who is loved the most and held in highest reverence?

Who will recall Ulmo, Lord of all the waters in the world, who dwells nowhere and everywhere, taking no form and watching through the waters that are everywhere around us?

Who remembers Yavanna Kementari, Queen of the Earth and second only to Varda in reverence? Or her spouse, Aulë the Smith, who wrought the vessels that hold the celestial bodies of the sun and moon?

What of Nienna, who dwells alone, weeping for all that is wrong in the world? SorrowingNienna, who teaches compassion and endurance in hope, who turns sorrow to wisdom?

What warrior in battle will cry out to Tulkus the Valiant, who is greatest in strength and deeds of prowness, who laughs in sport and in war, in the face of greatest danger? Or call to Orome, the mighty Lord of the Forests, lesser in strength to Tulkus but mightier in wrath and best of hunters?

Who will tell of Nessa, swifter than the deer, who delights in dancing, and ofVana the Ever-Young, in whose presence birds sing and flowers open?

What of those who are scorned and laughed at because they spoke of how they saw Irmo in dreams and visions, or those who feel the gentle touch of Este healing their body and spirit and rejoice? What will become of Namo, Lord of the Dead and Doomsman of the Valar, or of Vaire the Weaver, whose tapestries show all that has ever been in Time as they decorate the halls of Mandos?

Even Melkor, the most terrible of Dark Lords, who was the discord which made the Song of Creation all the greater, and is no longer counted amongst the Valar, is slowly disappearing from the minds of Men.

* * *

Slowly they fade out of thought and time, drifting into long slumber that will last for many ages, while they wait to be re-awoken. 

Perhaps one day the children of the world will remember the starlight, and will call to the Valar with their minds and their hearts, and the Valar will wake, and their spirits will bless the world once again.

But for now, they dwell in slumber, as hate and indifference darken people's hearts, and as the world of Men begins the swift creation of its own destruction.

l

l

l

l

**

* * *

**

**A/N - **Okay, first of all, please don't flame me because you think I am a heretic or have accidentally insulted your religion. I am an atheist and this is just my take on the world at the moment. In the words of a great philosopher; _"If the world is dependent on today's youth, I cannot see the world lasting another 100 years."_ Again, I apologise for any perceived insult, I am 19 and it was unintentional.

_If anyone thinks that this is slightly Morbid, I was in a very depressed mood when I wrote this. I just found out that my grandfather's treatments are not working and that he probably won't survive the year._

_Anyway, just review,_

_Nathalia._


End file.
